Hunting Knife
The is melee weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description In Red Dead Redemption, Marston carries a large with him at all times, and uses it for melee combat, skinning animals, and to rescue hogtied NPCs. The player starts the game with it in their inventory, making it impossible to use cheats to acquire it. Combat Marston can use his to engage in melee combat with enemies. The player can block most animal attacks with the knife as well (using R1 on PS3 or RB on Xbox). This is crucial in fighting powerful and deadly animals such as cougars. Also, by crouching, it is possible to do a stealth kill with the ; additionally, it is possible to slit the throats of hogtied captives (must be crouching with the knife out). A similar attack can be used on unsuspecting, sleeping victims by pressing a button prompt near them. You can also slit the throats of people normally; This can be done by following victims from behind while aiming with the knife (Left Trigger for Xbox 360, L2 for PS3) for a few seconds and then hitting the fire button (Right Trigger for Xbox 360, R2 for PS3). The can also be wielded on horseback. The player slashes to the left and right sides of the mount. This is especially useful for hunting predatory animals such as the cougar and bear, and for completing Master Hunter Challenges . A running gallop can allow the player to strike the foe and move out of harm's way quickly. If the player is struck, the mount may be killed, but the player can still recover without being killed, but with the chance of getting hit. It's also a very good weapon for fighting packs of wolves, both on foot and on horseback. The knife is also a very powerful weapon in hardcore multiplayer. Hunting and Skinning Marston is very proficient with his Hunting Knife; he can use it to skin and process any animals that he hunts, allowing him to obtain furs, pelts, teeth, horns, hearts, and other animal products, which can later be sold to merchants for cash. When a wolf, dog, or coyote grabs Marston by the arm, and the knife is equipped, he will kill it with a single slice instead of throwing it off. Trivia *This knife is based upon the Bowie knife, a design created for James "Jim" Bowie during the nineteenth Century. *The Hunting Knife is able to kill most animals and people with two to four slashes. *The knife must be used for some of the Master Hunter challenges. *Sometimes while using the infinite Dead-Eye cheat together with Dead-Eye level 1, a glitch allows the player to use the hunting knife while in Dead-Eye. *If the player has the Legends and Killers DLC and you are playing as a character from Red Dead Revolver, the hunting knife's hilt will become red and yellow just as it was in that game. *In the Liars and Cheats DLC, it is usable in the Grand Prix mode to slash at other racers and their horses. *The knife cannot be found in Undead Nightmare, being replaced by the Torch. In doing so, freeing hogtied victims will make Marston untie the rope. However, the player can acquire the hunting knife in Undead Overrun by running out of bounds as soon as the game starts. Upon respawning, the hunting knife should be in the player's inventory. After using it for some time, the knife will start to glitch up and take the appearance of the stick used for the torch. Occurring only a couple times, it will appear as a club, then turning back to the knife. *The is the first weapon featured in a Rockstar game to become blood-stained after use. *The hunting knife appears on some outfits that don't show the bandolier, lasso, or satchel. These outfits are the U.S. Marshal Outfit and the U.S. Army Uniform. Gallery Essentials_huntingknife.jpg File:Throat.jpg|One way to use the rdr_hunting_knife01.jpg knife.jpg Rdr wolf01.jpg File:Bowie.jpg|Marston uses his Hunting Knife to fight a bear. Knifebear.jpg|Round two... Cut.jpg Mountain lion.jpg|John fighting a cougar. Rdr expert hunter outfit.jpg Rdr madam hernandez01.jpg|Madam Hernandez skins an animal. Achievement/Trophies The following trophy/achievement can be acquired in Multiplayer when using the : ---- ---- ---- Related content es:Cuchillo de caza it:Coltello Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Melee